


Safe Haven

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derogatory Language, F/M, Graphic Sex, Graphic Violence, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is written for my friend GV over on Fanfiction.net. </p><p>Summary: Penelope Garcia meets Special Agent David Rossi in a bakery and immediately falls head over heels with him. However, there's more to Penelope than meets the eye. Can Dave handle her baggage? And what will happen when he sees the true Penelope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flirting with Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gemini_Victoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Victoria/gifts).



Penelope smoothed out her apron as she finished ringing up a customer. She sighed softly as she glanced at the clock. 7:45. She smiled as she prepared a tall espresso, heavy on the espresso. She grabbed two muffins from the rack, a corn and blueberry and warmed them in the oven with melted butter. As soon as they were done, she set the items aside to serve another customer. At exactly 8:00 the door opened and in walked Special Agent David Rossi.

David Rossi had been coming to this bakery for as long as Penelope had been working there and he always came in at 8 and ordered the same thing. Penelope didn’t know how long it was before she actually gathered up the courage to strike up a conversation with him.

“Morning Penelope,” Dave said cheerfully.

Penelope flashed a smile, “Morning Agent Rossi. Your total is six seventy-five.”

Dave grinned handing her a ten dollar bill. Penelope smiled back as she rang up the order and gave him his change.

“So Penelope, tell me, what’s a pretty girl like you doing working in a place like this?”

Penelope giggled, “I, uh, didn’t get into medical school,” she said. “Um, do you mind, I was just curious. Have you always wanted to be an FBI agent?”

Dave moved to the side so she could serve another incoming customer and shook his head, “Actually no. My passion is to be a writer, but as we all know, that doesn’t really pay the bills and they were hiring and I had actually graduated from the police academy.”

“Wow sounds exciting.”

Dave shrugged sipping his coffee, “Some days it’s exciting and some days it’s boring as hell.”

Penelope giggled again. Dave smiled, “You have the most beautiful smile.”

Penelope blushed, “Thanks. You, uh, should probably go so you’re not late.”

Dave nodded, “Will you be working later?”

Penelope shook her head, “Sorry I only work mornings.”

Dave smiled, “That’s quite alright. I look forward to our morning chats. See you tomorrow Penelope,” he said as he headed toward the door before pausing, “Oh and my name is Dave.”

Penelope grinned as she shook her head serving another customer. Her coworker shook her head as she came in from the back, “Penelope Garcia, you are flirting with disaster.”

Penelope sighed as her eyes trailed to a table in the back of the café.

Penelope steadily worked until 9 when Dina came in to take over for her. She removed her apron and headed to the back to grab her things before entering the lobby, “Come on Emma.”

The little girl who was sitting at the table gathered her belongings and walked over to Penelope, “Daddy said that he was gonna pick me up.”

Penelope sighed, “I’ll talk to daddy. Right now we need to get you to school,” she said opening the back door and buckling Emma in her booster seat.

Penelope was glad that Emma’s school wasn’t far from her job. Because of this, she managed to make it to the school just as school was starting. She hurried Emma into the school and into the classroom.

“Good morning Ms. Garcia, good morning Emma,” The teacher grinned.

Emma smiled, “Hi Miss Green’ay. By mommy!” she said running to go play with her friends.

Miss Greenway smiled, “You have a lovely daughter. Oh, I don’t know if you were told about yesterday?”

Penelope frowned, “What about yesterday?”

“Emma fainted and we had to call the ambulance.”

“And no one called me?!”

“We managed to get in touch with her father. I apologize I assumed he told you. But she should be fine today right?”

Penelope sighed, “You were supposed to call me, not her father. If it happens again do not call her father. Call me.”

Miss Greenway nodded, “Understood.”

Penelope sighed as she left the school and drove home. Max would be at work so she didn’t have to worry. She wanted to take a long hot shower and relax with a cup of tea and her favorite book.

**~~~FWD~~~**

“It takes you a whole hour to drop Emma off at school?” Max asked as Penelope entered the house.

“I was talking to Miss Greenway. She was telling me some things that Emma was doing in school and she explained to me that Emma fainted yesterday? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Do you have to know everything? You’re nothing but a nosy bitch,” Max glared at her.

Penelope swallowed, “But I thought…”

Max stood in front of her, “You thought what? That because you’re her mother you’re supposed to be called if something happened to Emma? Newsflash Penelope YOU’RE NOT HER MOTHER!”

Penelope’s eyes filled with tears, “I…”

“Aww, did I make the baby cry?” Max crooned. “Why would I let someone like _you_ be her mother? You’re lazy, fat, you barely make any money at that damn bakery, and you drive an ugly ass car. There’s no way in hell I’d let you be her mother. I only have you on the emergency contact because it’s required to have two people and I couldn’t think of anyone else.”

Penelope stood rooted to her spot with her mouth open. Max sneered before he walked out the door without so much of a goodbye slamming the door shut behind him.

 Tears streamed down Penelope’s face. She wasn’t one of those people who cried loud but she cried a lot. She couldn’t believe she just stood there and let Max say those things to her. She wiped her face but more tears came. It was like a waterfall of tears. They just never stopped.

She decided to forgo the shower and tea as she headed upstairs and climbed into her bed hugging her pillow as she continued to cry. Max was right. She was a baby.

**~~~FWD~~~**

She had just started dinner when Emma and Max walked through the door. She gave them a smile.

“I’m making daddy’s favorite tonight, chili cheeseburgers with homemade French fries on the side.”

“Yummy!” Emma giggled. “Right daddy? That’s your fravrite right?”

Max smiled, “Yes it is.”

Penelope smiled at Emma, “How was school? Do you have homework?”

Emma grinned, “It was good. We builded snowmen on conrucson paper. Miss Green’ay said we gonna hang them up a’ound whole school!”

“Cool!” Penelope laughed.

Emma grinned, “She gave us words to trace.”

Penelope nodded, “Nice. Why don’t you get started now that way when dinner’s ready you’ll be all done?”

Emma nodded, “Okay,” she said running to her room.

Penelope smiled, “She’s really excited about the snowmen. Did she show hers to you?”

Max shook his head as he went to sit down in his chair. Penelope handed him the cup of tea she had been letting get to room temperature before going back to the burgers.

Max took a sip before putting it down and walked behind Penelope kissing her neck, “I’m sorry about this morning baby. I was just upset and late.”

Penelope nodded but said nothing. She knew better than to speak. Max kissed the back of her neck and let his hands go under her shirt and cup one of her breasts, “Let me make it up to you.”

“Max, Emma’s in the next room.”

Max chuckled, “Not now. Tonight. We’ll let Emma spend the night with the neighbors.”

Penelope turned and looked at him, “You haven’t let her spend the night out since her first fainting.”

Max shrugged, “She’s five Pen, she’s gotta live a little plus, when was the last time you and I had a little fun together?”

“Two nights ago.”

Max laughed, “I meant go all out and not holding back because Emma was down the hall?”

Penelope sighed, “Okay.”

Max set the table while Penelope finished the burgers and fries and placed them on the table, “Emma, time to eat.”

Emma slowly came down the hall and Penelope frowned, “Emma are you alright sweetie?”

“My belly hurts.”

Max chuckled, “That’s probably because you’re hungry. You didn’t eat lunch today did you?”

Emma shook her head, “I threw up.”

Penelope looked at Max, “Max…”

“She’s fine; she’s just a little hungry. Don’t worry. She has an appointment tomorrow. We’ll ask the doctor then.”

Penelope sighed and nodded as they sat down to eat. Max talked all about work and all the trouble they were giving him and how he feels that he’ll be making partner soon. Penelope just listened as she was supposed to but she kinda tuned out a little as Max was telling Emma she was gonna spend the night at the neighbor’s house.

After dinner, Max helped Emma pack some things to take next door and Penelope watched him walk her over. She sighed a little as she began cleaning the kitchen and almost dropped the plate when Max wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Max you scared me!”

Max laughed, “Sorry. Come on leave the kitchen I wanna have some fun. You can clean it later.”

Penelope sighed and put the dishes in the sink and followed Max upstairs to the bedroom. Without warning he shut the door and pushed her against it kissing her hard. Penelope whimpered a little as she kissed him back letting her hand travel to his body.

He pulled back pushing her hand away, “You know the rules, no touching until I say so.”

He went back to kissing her even harder than before as he practically ripped the clothes off her body leaving her naked and exposed before pulling back again.

“Get on the bed I have a present for you.”

Penelope hesitated for a minute before doing what he asked. Max rummaged through his bags for a second before pulling out what he was looking for and showed them to Penelope. Handcuffs. He gave her a wicked smile as he straddled her naked body and cuffed her hands to the bedframe.

“Max?”

“You’re fine.  It’s so you can’t struggle. You have a tendency to struggle when we fuck. This time you won’t.”

Penelope bit her lip as she watched Max strip out of his clothes before straddling her again and kissing her.

“Mm, don’t be like that baby. I’m not punishing you. I just wanna try it out.”

He bent down and kissed her on the mouth and neck while fondling her nipples. Penelope whimpered a little causing Max to chuckle and pinch her nipples. He kissed all the way down to her breasts and starting with the left one, took as much of the breast he could into his mouth sucking on it hard causing Penelope to moan louder.

Max chuckled as he bit down on the nipple hard. This caused Penelope to scream as he moved to the right breast and did the same thing. He continued to suck, pinch and bite hard on her nipples until they were hard and standing up.

“Fuck I love it when your nipples do that,” Max whispered.

He let his hand reach in between her legs and he smiled, “So wet for me baby. Can’t wait for me to fuck you can you?”

Penelope whimpered.

Max lubed up his cock and thrust inside in one go. Penelope threw her head back and screamed as she pulled on the cuffs.

“That’s it baby scream for me.”

Without giving her time to adjust, and not going slowly, Max gripped Penelope’s hips and started up a brutal pounding thrusting into her hard and fast.

Penelope screamed, “Max!”

“Yeah that’s it baby. Let me hear you.”

Penelope whimpered, “Max, please!”

Max chuckled, “What’s the matter baby? Gonna come already and I haven’t even touched you.”

Penelope whimpered tears falling down her face, “Max it hurts stop please.”

“You’re a big girl you can take a little roughness,” he said thrusting hard and deep. “Stop complaining.”

Penelope yanked on the cuffs. She tried to kick her legs but Max was gripping them pretty tight.

Penelope wasn’t sure how long he kept up with the brutal pounding. It seemed like every time she screamed he would fuck her harder. When suddenly he pulled out. He released her hips and stood over her and jerked his cock a couple of times before coming on her breasts.

“Fuck you look so beautiful like that. I should keep you tied up like that and paint that body with my come,” Max said before getting off the bed. He unlocked the cuffs before he headed to the bathroom.

Shortly Penelope heard the shower running, but she could barely move. Her entire body ached from the waist down including her wrists from the handcuffs. She wanted to do nothing but lay there and cry, but she knew that if Max came out and saw her crying there was no telling what he would do to her.

She sighed and carefully got off the bed to get some clothes so she could take a shower once Max was done.

Max came in the room shortly after with the towel around his waist and started dressing, “I’m going out. Don’t wait up for me.”

Penelope nodded as she headed in the shower. It was here she let herself finally dream about Special Agent David Rossi. Penelope wasn’t really a person who masturbated a lot but there in the shower, thinking about David Rossi, she did.

  **TBC...**


	2. You are not My Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is not as long as the first one. I was having a lot of trouble with it. I still hope you like it and apologize if any parts of the chapter seem crappy

The next morning Penelope and Dave made small talk as usual but Dave could tell something was bothering her. He tried not to profile Penelope but it was hard.

“Penelope, are you alright?”

Penelope smiled, “Yeah. I’m sorry I just don’t feel well,” she said glancing at the table in the back.

Dave nodded, “Well I hope you feel better. I just wanted to tell you I’ll probably be out of town for a couple of days. My team and I have a case. So you don’t have to worry about making my coffee.”

Penelope smiled, “Sounds exciting. Just make sure you come home safe. I don’t know what I’d do without my favorite customer.”

Dave smiled as he leaned over and kissed her cheek before leaving the bakery.

Penelope tried to ignore the growl she heard from the back as she continued to work. She saw Max steer Emma out of the bakery a few minutes later without saying anything to her. She knew Max was angry but it wasn’t her fault.

**~~~YMF~~~**

Penelope didn’t even fully make it in the door before she was grabbed. She whimpered.

“Shut up bitch,” Max spoke. “It’s your fault. HOW DARE YOU! You have the nerve to _flirt_ with a customer while I’m there watching you?”

“Max, please…” Penelope whimpered.

Max slapped her causing her to stumble, “Please what? You kissed him!”

Penelope struggled to right herself, “He kissed me Max and it wasn’t my fault.”

“IT WASN’T YOUR FAULT?!” Max roared. “If you hadn’t been flirting with him in the first place he wouldn’t have kissed you! Don’t fucking stand there and tell me it’s not your fault. You know better Penelope.”

“I’m sorry,” Penelope spoke softly.

“You should be sorry,” Max said walking past her and out the house slamming the door shut behind him.

Penelope sighed. She didn’t know how much more she could take of this. She went to the bathroom and washed her face before lying on the bed and called JJ.

**~~~YMF~~~**

JJ had just boarded the jet with the others when her phone rang. She saw it was Penelope and frowned as she answered it, “Pen?”

_“Hey JJ, sorry were you busy?”_

JJ frowned hearing the tone of her friend’s voice, “Yeah kinda, the team’s about to go over the case. Listen I’ll call you when I get a free minute. Is it about…?” she didn’t need to say his name.”

_“Yeah. He hit me again.”_

JJ sighed, “I’ll call you as soon as I can. I promise.”

_“Okay. Sorry.”_

JJ hung up the phone hating how sad and broken her friend sounded. She cleared her throat when she saw Rossi staring at her.

“Everything okay?”

JJ nodded, “Yeah. Let’s go over the case.”

Rossi frowned but nodded.

**~~~YMF~~~**

Penelope sighed as she hung up the phone and closed her eyes.

_“Close your eyes love I have a surprise for you,” Dave said._

_Penelope frowned, “Dave? What are you doing here?”_

_Dave chuckled, “I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes.”_

_Penelope frowned but did what he said and closed her eyes. Dave smiled as he led her down the path to his backyard. He kissed her cheek, “Open your eyes.”_

_Penelope opened them and gasped. There in the yard was a mat on the ground with flowers and a picnic basket and a cake with candles. She turned to Dave a question on her face._

_“Happy birthday love. You always told me that you wanted to have a picnic for your birthday.”_

_“I did? Dave I don’t understand.”_

_Dave chuckled kissing Penelope gently on the lips, “It’s time to wake up love.”_

_Penelope frowned, “What?”_

_“Wake up.”_

Penelope slowly opened her eyes and that’s when she realized someone was kicking her, “What?” She asked disoriented.

“Get your lazy ass up; did you forget Emma has an appointment today?” Max frowned.

Penelope shook her head, “Oh right. What time is it?” she said glancing at the clock which read 11:15am.

She groaned softly as she climbed out of bed to get dressed. Max frowned.

“Hurry up we don’t have all day.”

Penelope sighed as she quickly grabbed an outfit and changed into it. She brushed her hair into a ponytail and put on her shoes and coat.

“About damn time. You couldn’t move any faster? You’re so damn slow.”

Penelope stood there with her mouth open before sighing again as she followed Max to his car and they headed to the school to pick up Emma for her doctor’s appointment. Max told her to stay in the car and a few minutes later, he was walking out of the school with Emma by his side.

“Hi mommy,” Emma grinned as Max buckled her in her booster seat.

“Hi Emma,” Penelope said softly. It always hurt when Emma called her mommy.

“Daddy say I hab potment.”( **have appointment)**

Penelope nodded, “That’s right. We’re gonna see why your belly hurts.”

Emma nodded, “Tay.”

The rest of the drive to the hospital was silent except for the radio that Max had on and Emma’s heavy breathing which usually signified she was in pain.

“Max, Emma’s in pain.”

“I’m not stupid Penelope, I can hear her. We’re almost to the hospital.”

Penelope sighed. She didn’t know why she even bothered saying anything.

**~~~YMF~~~**

JJ had just finished helping the team deliver the profile to the cops, and giving a press release, when Hotch ordered them to take a break.  She sat and texted Penelope.

JJ: **_Hey I have a break. Are you busy? Should I call now?_**

Penelope: **_No we’re at the hospital with Emma. The doctor just came back in the room._**

JJ: **_Okay. I’ll call you later. I hope Emma’s okay._**

Rossi sat down next to JJ and she frowned, “What Rossi? You look like you want something.”

Rossi chuckled, “I thought you weren’t a profiler.”

“I’m not but you just have that look. What do you want?”

Rossi shrugged, “I’m just trying to figure out if the Penelope you were talking to earlier is the same Penelope that works at the bakery that I frequent.”

JJ frowned, “Why?”

Rossi shrugged, “Just curious I guess.”

Reid frowned, “Hey guys, I think I found something.”

**~~~YMF~~~**

Max shook his head, “I don’t understand doc.”

Dr. Maxwell sighed, “I’m sorry but the cancer seems to have spread. We can start chemo again, but I’m not sure it would be as effective as it was the last time.”

Penelope frowned, “Where is the cancer spreading to now?”

Dr. Maxwell rubbed his face and cleared his throat, “Her brain. It spread from her lymph nodes to her brain.”

“She’s five years old doc! You hear me? Five! You better find a way to fix this,” Max yelled.

“I’m sorry.”

“No! I refuse to believe that you’re just gonna let my daughter die!” Max yelled.

Penelope put a tentative hand on Max’s arm, “Max, calm down. We’ll think of something. Why don’t we try the chemo?”

Max yanked his arm away like he had been burned, “He just said the chemo might not be effective.”

Penelope nodded, “Yeah, _might._ He’s not saying that it will be ineffective. It could work. Why not try it?”

Dr. Maxwell nodded, “We would have to up the dosage meaning she’d have to do chemo every day or at least every two days.”

Max shook his head walking out of the room, “She’s five.”

Penelope sighed, “I’m sorry. Let me talk to him.”

Dr. Maxwell nodded, “Of course.”

Penelope ran down the hall, “Max! Was that really necessary? We gotta start somewhere. We’re trying to save Emma’s life here. Stop getting mad at every little thing and try to think logically for Emma’s sake.”

Max glared at Penelope, “You better watch who you’re talking to.”

“I thought I was talking to Emma’s father. But right now, you’re being an ass.”

Max growled, “You are lucky we’re in a public place I would’ve slapped you.”

Penelope sighed, “Talk to the doctor Max, I’m going to see Emma.”

**~~~YMF~~~**

That evening the team headed to their hotel rooms and JJ was actually glad she got to have a room by herself as she sat on the bed and dialed Penelope.

_“Hey JJ, he’s out and Emma’s asleep.”_

“Well gives us some time to finally chat. Are you okay?”

JJ hears Penelope sigh and frowned, “Pen?”

_“I’m…fine. Jayje what am I gonna do?”_

JJ laid back, “Pen, what happened? What did he do now?”

_“Nothing a little makeup can’t fix.”_

“What?! Penelope, he hit you again?! Let me see how bad.”

Penelope sighed and texted her friend a picture of her slowly healing face and heard her friend gasp, _“It was my fault. Both times. He got mad because a customer kissed my cheek, but I should’ve never flirted with him. And the second time I called him an ass and mouthed off to him at the hospital.”_

JJ sighed, “Penelope, none of this is your fault. It wasn’t your fault that the customer kissed you or you said what you did at the hospital. When will you get it that he’s using you? He’s making excuses for you so he has a reason to hit you. You mean nothing to him.”

_“You don’t understand.”_

“Penny, honey, maybe I don’t fully understand your situation, but you have got to leave. I’ve told you this before. You gotta get out. It’s the only way.”

_“JJ, I can’t, not with Emma.”_

“Emma is not your responsibility Penelope. I know you love her but let her asshole father take care of her.”

Penelope sighed, _“We saw the doctor today. The cancer spread. He literally told us that even if we do start chemo again, we only have a few months left with her.”_

“I’m sorry Pen.”

Penelope shook her head, _“Well don’t get your panties in a twist I just thought you’d…whatever.”_

“Penelope, that’s not what I meant.”

_“I gotta go JJ. I do not want to be awake when he comes home and I want to ice my eye.”_

“Penelope!”

JJ sighs as she hears the phone click shut. She needed to find a way to make her friend see that she needed to leave Max before he kills her. But she didn’t know how to do that.

 

  **TBC...**

 

 


	3. Acceptance

**Chapter 3: Acceptance**

All JJ could think about was Penelope and what Max was probably doing to her right this minute. This was causing her to have trouble focusing on the case at hand. She felt terrible. How could she help someone else when she couldn’t even help her best friend? The problem was that she didn’t know how. How do you convince someone to leave an abusive relationship? She sighed softly staring at the pictures on the board.

Reid looked up from his viewing of the map. He and JJ were waiting for the rest of the team to return, “JJ, are you alright?”

JJ looked over at Reid and gave him a small smile, “Yeah, I’m fine Reid, thanks.”

“You sure? You’ve been a little unfocused.”

JJ sighed again, “Truthfully? No. I’m worried about my friend, but I don’t know how to help her.”

Reid sat down next to JJ, “What’s wrong?”

JJ frowned, “She’s in an abusive relationship and I don’t really know what to do. I mean I’ve tried to convince her that she needs to leave him but she refuses.”

Reid frowned, “Did you know that studies show that women face a greater risk of assault when they leave or threaten to leave?” (<http://www.stopdv.org/index.php/statistics/>)

JJ frowned, “Really? Well that makes sense as to why she constantly refuses to leave him.”

Reid shrugged, “Probably, but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t try to help her. In 2003 the CDC sent out a report that said that nearly 5.3 million intimate partner victimizations occur each year and it results in nearly 2 million injuries and nearly 1,300 deaths.” (<http://www.stopdv.org/index.php/statistics/>)

“Don’t tell me that Reid!” JJ cried. “But my problem is how can we help her?”

Reid sighed, “The main thing is that to convince her to go to the authorities.”

JJ was about to speak when Hotch and Rossi returned, “Where’s Morgan and Prentiss?”

Just then Morgan and Prentiss walked in, “Here.”

Hotch nodded, “Let’s go over what we got.”

**~~~APC~~~**

That evening, after an intense and grueling search and talking to victims’ families, and then finally after Hotch calling it a night and the team went out to have dinner, JJ lay in her hotel bed looking at her phone. She hadn’t heard from Penelope all day and that worried her. She knew Penelope was mad at her but still Penelope would call at least once.

JJ took a breath and called Penelope’s phone. She frowned when she heard the voicemail come on. She cleared her throat, “Hey Pen, its JJ. Listen I know you’re mad at me and that’s probably why you didn’t call, but can you please call me and let me know you’re okay? I’m worried about you. You know I always do. Just…call me back okay? We should have this case wrapped up by tomorrow and maybe when I get back I’ll stop by the bakery and we can go for lunch okay? Well talk to you later.”

She hung up the phone and set it on the nightstand and turned off the light, but she couldn’t sleep. The statistics that Reid told her kept running through her mind. She had to do something so her friend wouldn’t become one of those who died, but her problem was that not only did she not really know what to do, but Pen didn’t want her help. She kept insisting that everything was fine.

“Why?” She asked aloud to herself.

**~~~APC~~~**

The next morning, the first thing JJ did was check to see if she had a missed call from Pen which she did and she listened to the message as she got dressed.

_“Hey JJ, I’m not mad at you. I know you don’t believe me when I say I’m fine, but I am. I mean I’m not fantastic, but I’m doing okay. I didn’t get to call you because I was busy looking for other jobs. Max said that I shouldn’t just rely on the bakery for income since I only work in the mornings. Plus we’ve been at the hospital all day with Emma. They’re trying chemo again. I would really like to go out to lunch. It’s been a long time since we have. I’ll look forward to it, but I gotta go.”_

JJ smiled as she hung up her phone and headed downstairs. Reid was the first to spot her and he walked over to her.

“What’s going on? You talk to your friend?”

JJ shook her head, “No I called her last night and left her message and she left me one this morning. She said that she’s not mad at me. And that is something to be happy about.”

Reid smiled as they walked over to catch up with the rest of the team.

“I told her that I would meet her at the bakery where she works and we’d go out for lunch.”

Reid nodded, “Sounds good. Are you going to talk to her about…?”

JJ nodded, “I’m definitely going to try.”

As they piled in the cars to head back to the police station Rossi glanced at JJ, “You have a friend that works in a bakery?”

JJ nodded, “Yeah, why?”

Rossi shook his head, “Just curious.”

“Oh I know. You’re thinking to see if I can get free coffee huh?”

Rossi just chuckled.

**~~~APC~~~**

Once the case was finally wrapped up and they were on their way home, JJ sat on the jet thinking about the best way to talk to her friend. She sighed and shook her head. She figured the important thing for her to do right now was be a friend.

As soon as the jet landed JJ headed to her car and glanced at the clock before calling her neighbor to check on Henry before heading to bakery to pick up Penelope for their brunch. She didn’t expect to run into Rossi on the way inside.

“What are you doing here?”

“Um getting a cup of coffee?” Rossi replied. “What are you doing here? You live nowhere near here.”

JJ smiled as Rossi held the door open for her, “Picking up my friend for our brunch.”

They headed to the register and frowned as they didn’t see Penelope behind the counter.

“Excuse me, is Penelope in?”

“Is Penelope here?”

Both Rossi and JJ looked at each other. JJ frowned wondering how he knew Penelope.

The cashier cleared her throat and shook her head, “Sorry but she’s not in. She hasn’t come in at all today.”

JJ frowned fearing the worst. She prayed Max hadn’t hurt her something terrible, “Do you know why?”

The cashier shook her head again, “Sorry, but I don’t. Usually she calls to let us know if she won’t come in. I mean we know her daughter is back in the hospital, but she didn’t call us.”

 _Daughter?_ Rossi frowned.

JJ nodded, “Thank you.”

Both Rossi and JJ headed out of the bakery and looked at each other. JJ had a feeling that Max hurt Penelope and she was in the hospital but wanted to check the house first. However, she knew that Rossi would probably have questions for her.

“How do you know Penelope?” Rossi asked.

JJ chuckled, “She’s been my best friend for years. How do you know her?”

Rossi shrugged, “She makes my coffee every morning just the way I like it. She’s been the only one here who actually served me right.”

JJ chuckled again, “I see. That’s why you were wondering about my friend at the bakery.”

Rossi nodded, “Do you think she’s okay? As far as I’ve known she’s never missed a day.”

JJ frowned, “I don’t know. I was going to go by her house and check. I can call you if you like to give you an update.”

Rossi frowned, but eventually nodded, “I’d appreciate that. Thanks,” he said before getting in his car and driving off.

JJ got in her car and headed to Penelope’s house praying that she was okay.

**TBC...**


	4. A Cry for Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short and I apologize. I just didn't want to make you wait any longer than you already have. Also I felt this was a good place to stop. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 4: A Cry for Help**

JJ was terrified as to what she would find when she entered Penelope’s house. She knew she should’ve probably had Rossi come with her just in case Max tried something. She sighed as she pulled the car in front of the house. She looked around as she walked to the door and knocked.

Max opened the door, “What do you want?”

“Is Penelope home?”

Max shook his head, “She’s at the hospital with Emma. Now if you don’t mind Jennifer, I’m very busy.”

JJ shook her head as she stuck her foot in the door to prevent Max from shutting it, “I know she’s not at the hospital Max. Where is she? Don’t play with me, I can have your ass arrested.”

“For what, refusing you to enter my house? Get off my property Jareau or _I_ will call the cops on _you._ ”

JJ shook her head, “I can’t do that Max, not until I see Penelope.”

Max growled, shoving JJ hard enough that she stumbled and tripped. He smirked before shutting the door and locking it. JJ sighed, standing up and brushing her pants off as she headed to the car. She had no intention of calling Rossi, but she needed help. She really feared the worst for her friend.

**~~~ACH~~~**

Max headed down the hallway, stopping in his daughter’s bedroom. He sighed, kissing her forehead. She was too young for this. He brushed her hair back from her face.

“Daddy loves you baby. I’ll take care of you,” he said before he stood and left the room and continued down the hallway.

He unlocked the basement door and headed down the stairs.

“Max, please,” Penelope whimpered.

“What did you tell her?” Max growled.

“Nothing. She asked if we could go out to lunch when she came back and I said yes. She probably went to the coffee shop and they told her I hadn’t shown up.”

Max picked up his discarded belt, “What did you tell her?!”

“Nothing, I swear! Max, please, no!”

Max gripped her hair, “You stupid bitch, you told her something! You complained to her about me hitting you didn’t you?”

“No, I swear, Max!” Penelope sobbed.

Max dropped the belt and dragged Penelope to her feet and gave her bruising kiss, “Go upstairs and take a shower and clean yourself up. I’m taking Emma to the hospital and then I have things to do. We won’t be back until dinner time. You better have it done right this time or…” he didn’t complete his sentence.

He didn’t need to, Penelope understood. She nodded and hurried up the stairs.

**~~~ACH~~~**

Unbeknown to JJ, Dave had followed her to her friend’s house. Not that he didn’t trust JJ, but he had his own suspicions. From afar he saw the altercation between JJ and the man at the door who he assumed was Penelope’s boyfriend. He watched JJ brush herself off and get in her car and drive away. He decided that he would wait until the boyfriend left the house before approaching Penelope.

Half an hour later, Dave saw the boyfriend leave the house with a little girl. It was the same girl he had seen in the coffee shop. He assumed this was Penelope’s daughter. After watching the boyfriend drive away and he waited a few more minutes to be sure that he wasn’t coming back, Dave walked up to the walkway and knocked on the door.

Penelope gasped as she opened the door, “Dave? I-I mean Agent Rossi? What are you doing here?”

“Are you okay caro? Your friend said you didn’t show up to work.”

Penelope glanced around outside before pulling him inside the house, “So you came to my house to check up on me? That has got to be the stupidest yet sweetest thing anyone has ever done.”

Dave smiled and gently stroked her cheek, noticing the bruise on her face, “Penelope, caro, what happened?”

Penelope shook her head, “Nothing a little ice won’t fix. Emma was having a nightmare and I went to wake her up and she accidentally hit me,” she lied. “What’s caro?”

“It means darling.”

Penelope knew she was playing with fire by having Dave in her house. If Max came back… But she really liked having Dave in the house with her. She liked having company instead of being alone. Just then the phone rang and she flinched.

Dave frowned, noticing her flinch, “Penelope?”

Penelope ignored him as she answered the phone listening on the end. She sighed, “Max, calm down,” she said instantly flinching as she heard him yell at her.

“I-I’m sorry. I’ll see you guys when you get home. I-I’ll have her favorite snack ready,” she said hanging up the phone.

She turned to Dave, “I’m sorry but you have leave. Now.”

“What’s the rush? Who was on the phone?”

Penelope shook her head, “None of your business. Please leave. I promise I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said pushing Dave out of the door.

Dave looked at her, “Penelope…”

Penelope gave him a smile, “Trust me, Dave.”

To anyone else, the smile that she gave Dave would’ve gone dismissed as an “I’m okay”, but to David Rossi, the profiler the smile wasn’t a smile it was a cry for help.

  **TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sure you all can guess what's coming up within the next few chapters hopefully


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!! I apologize for taking forever. This chapter has fought with me to the bitter end. I had to rewrite it at least 3 times. I sincerely hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter 5: Max vs. Dave**

Dave didn’t want to leave the house especially when Penelope looked terrified as she pushed him out of the house, but he didn’t have a choice. Just as he started to pull away, he saw a car pull up and the boyfriend and daughter exit the car. It took a lot of strength for Dave not to get out of the car and punch the boyfriend’s lights out.

As he drove away he dialed JJ. He wanted to find out more about the boyfriend before he decided to go and kick his ass.

_“Rossi?”_

“Hi JJ, I’m sorry were you busy?”

_“Not really. Will had taken Henry to the park so I’ve got the morning to myself pretty much. Why, what’s up?”_

“I was wondering if it was possible if I could come over. There’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

_“Yeah, sure, I’ll see you soon.”_

Dave hung up from JJ and headed toward her place, but he couldn’t keep his thoughts from Penelope. He wanted to know everything he could about her. But more than that, he wanted to wrap her up in his strong arms and love her the way a man should. He wanted to grab a hold on her and never let her go. Dave shook his head. If asked he’d have no concrete answer as to when he fell in love with Penelope. He had always enjoyed their conversations whenever he would stop into the coffee shop. He figured it must’ve been from that first moment he laid eyes on her.

Dave pulled up to JJ’s house and she let him in smiling, “It’s good to have company. I mean I’m appreciative that Will took Henry out to give me time to sleep in or whatever but I’m bored.”

Dave laughed, “Glad I can help,” he said walking inside the house.

JJ led him to the couch and sat down, “I have water on for tea if you want some or coffee? But anyway, you said you had something you wanted to talk to me about?”

Dave frowned. He had a feeling that JJ wouldn’t be so forthcoming about Penelope and especially about Penelope’s boyfriend.

“Um, Penelope.”

JJ frowned, “Penelope? What about Penelope? Wait, you like her don’t you?”

Dave shrugged, “Maybe. What can you tell me about her boyfriend?”

JJ chuckled, “Oh my gosh Dave, you do like her!” She smiled before she frowned, “I don’t really know much about her boyfriend.”

Dave frowned, “What do you know?”

JJ stood to go make the tea and frowned as she came back and handed a cup to Dave, “His name is Max Evans and he has a daughter named Emma. I know they had met about two years ago.”

Dave frowned, “So that’s not Penelope’s daughter?”

JJ shook her head sipping her tea, “No, but she insists on staying with Max because of her. She’s five and she has cancer. I’ve tried to explain to her that Max can take care of his own child and that he did it before she came into his life.” She sighed, “I don’t know what to do Dave, she insists that he loves her and that if she would just “behave” he wouldn’t hit her. That’s no way for her to think.”

Dave frowned, “It’s not easy convincing someone who’s in an abusive relationship to leave, but we’ll think of something. I promise JJ.”

JJ frowned, “How Dave? I’m scared he’s going to kill her.”

Dave sighed, shaking his head, “I really don’t know JJ, but we will.”

**~~~MvD~~~**

Penelope sat on the couch waiting. Waiting for the verdict from the hospital. Waiting to see how Max would react. When Max came from Emma’s room Penelope handed him the room temperature tea and just waited.

“Sonovabitch!” Max growled.

Penelope knew it would be a bad idea to say something to Max about his language so she just waited.

Max put down the tea and looked at her, “Doctor said she only has a few months at best.”

“Maybe we should get a second opinion,” Penelope spoke carefully. “You know sometimes these doctors don’t know what they’re talking about.”

Max nodded, “I did and they told me the same thing. The cancer’s spread to her brain. She’s five dammit!”

Penelope stood behind Max and began massaging his shoulders, “We’ll go see a specialist. I’m sure we can find one. Not like this idiot doctors here.”

Max turned and looked at her with eyes of anger, “What did you just say?”

Penelope frowned, “I was just saying that we can find someone who would take extra care with Emma and her condition. Not like these doctors who are more about making money than helping her.”

Max looked at Penelope and she held her breath but then he nodded and she let her breath out.

“I don’t know where we’re gonna get that kind of money for a specialist though,” Max said before he stood up and headed to the bathroom.

Penelope cleared her throat and started to clean up when Max’s phone beeped with a text. She frowned, glancing at the bathroom door before looking at his phone. The good thing about the fact that Max had an IPhone was that she could read the message without having to press it. She picked up the phone and turned on the screen and there flashed the message:

Hey baby will I see you tonight? I just got out the shower thinking about what you’ll do to this body.

Penelope turned the screen off and put it back down. She wasn’t sure what to think. She had had her suspicions that Max was cheating but she never asked. She heard Max coming out of the bathroom and she made sure her face held no emotions as she continued with her cleaning.

“Oh, your phone beeped,” she said nonchalantly.

Max nodded and she saw him pick up the phone and type something. Penelope sighed. It was time to leave but she didn’t know how.

**~~~MvD~~~**

Later that afternoon Dave sat in his house downing a shot of whiskey before he grabbed his phone and dialed the number for the temporary tech analyst that they used.

_“Hello?”_

“Kevin? Sorry to bother you its Dave Rossi. I need a favor.”

_“Um, sure sir. What can I do for you?”_

“I was wondering if you can get me all the information you can find on a Max Evans. Could you email it to me?”

_“Absolutely sir. I’ll call you back when I’ve sent it.”_

Dave hung up the phone and went to pour himself another glass. Half an hour later he got a call from Kevin saying that he sent the information. Dave sat at his computer and went over the information. As he dug through the information he didn’t realize that he was comparing Max and himself. He printed out some of the more important pieces of information to show to JJ the next day. Feeling satisfied, Dave leaned back in his chair and started to plot.

**TBC...**

 

 

 


	6. The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for being patient with me. This chapter was very hard to write especially with writer's block and my depression and of course my idiotic muse. Anyway I really hope you like it

**Chapter 6: The Escape**

The next several weeks were simply routine for Penelope: Work in the morning, making small talk with David, take Emma to school, come home to be belittled, berated and smacked around by Max. In the afternoon it was: clean and cook until Max and Emma came home, help Emma with homework before cleaning up the kitchen while Max put her to bed. After that it was have sex (be raped?) with Max, scan his texts while he’s in the shower (it’s as if he wants her to know what he’s doing). Once Max comes out the shower, he talks down to her and yells at her before leaving the house and Penelope in tears once again. By midnight Penelope would be woken up by Max entering the house smelling like sex and cheap perfume waking her up to have sex again. If she refuses, she gets beat and then it starts all over again the next day.

That Thursday afternoon JJ all but dragged Penelope out of the house. She took her friend shopping which uplifted Penelope’s spirits a little which unfortunately came crashing down when they went to eat. Penelope spotted Max and the woman she assumed he was cheating on her with. JJ followed her gaze when she tried asking Penelope a question and received no answer. She sighed.

“Pen, I hate to tell you I told you so, but I tried to tell you that he doesn’t care about you. You mean nothing to him and you need to get out.”

Penelope glared at JJ, “Can we go now?”

JJ sighed as she paid for their meal and drove Penelope home.

**~~~TE~~~**

At home, Penelope sat on the couch with a cup of tea and with the television on in the background, tried to convince herself that what she saw wasn’t real. Problem was that she knew it was. She wanted to believe that Max loved her, but she knew he didn’t.  If he didn’t, why did he insist on staying around? It wasn’t because of Emma he had made that explicitly clear. The question wasn’t why was he staying around with her if he didn’t love her, the question was, why is she sticking around with a man that doesn’t love her? She sighed, shaking her head. Truth was that she didn’t want to be alone.

She looked up when Emma and Max walked in the house. She plastered a fake smile on her face, “Hey Emma, have a good day at school?”

Emma nodded and Penelope smiled, “That’s good. Your snack is on the table and then we can get started on your homework.”

“I don’t have any,” Emma said running into the kitchen.

Penelope smiled, turning to Max, “How was work?”

Max shrugged, “It was fine. Listen, I’m taking Emma out for dinner.”

Penelope opened her mouth but quickly shut it, “Okay.”

Emma looked up, “Daddy, why can’t mommy come?”

“I told you princess, it’s a special father and daughter dinner.”

After Emma finished her snack and Penelope went through her backpack and found that she did indeed have homework, they sat at the table doing her homework. After every last one of it was done, Penelope helped Emma change her clothes and she watched Emma and Max leave the house. She wiped back her tears. She grabbed her backpack, filled it with a few necessities and left the house. She wasn’t sure exactly where she was going, but she just drove for what felt like hours until she pulled over to the side and sobbed. She sobbed because in her heart she really loved Max and she just wanted to be loved in return, she sobbed because JJ had been right all along, she sobbed because she also liked David but felt he might not like her back, and she sobbed because her car was out of gas and she was stuck on the road.

**~~~TE~~~**

Dave sighed as he drove home from the BAU. He couldn’t get Penelope out of his mind, but was afraid to call her. He frowned as he came upon a car that seemed to have broken down. He pulled to the side and headed to the car, frowning because it looked like Penelope’s car.

“Are you alright?” he called, knocking on the driver’s side window.

Penelope’s head shot up and she stared at Dave. She rolled down the window, gasping, "David? What are you doing over here?”

Dave chuckled, “Uh, I live right up the road. What are you doing over this way?”

“I don’t know. I was just driving and my car ran out of gas.”

Dave opened her door and offered his hand, “Come on. I’ll call a tow truck from my place.”

Penelope allowed Dave to lead her to his car and ultimately his mansion. She gaped at the place. She looked at him and back to the mansion, “You live here?”

Dave chuckled and nodded as he led her inside, “Yes.”

He led her into the living room and sat her on the couch while he called for a tow truck to come for her car. He looked at her as he hung up the phone, “Okay, really, why are you out here?”

Penelope opened her mouth to speak when her phone rang. She saw it was Max and swallowed hard. If she answered she’d be running to him with her tail between her legs like a sad puppy. She didn’t want that. She put the phone back into her pocket and looked at Dave. She wasn’t sure what it was, but something made her spill everything to him and she ended up sobbing again. Dave folded her into his arms where she ended up crying herself to sleep. He sighed as he took her down the hall to one of his spare rooms. He was going to officially murder Max.

**~~~TE~~~**

Two days later Penelope sat at Dave’s kitchen table drinking tea while he told her about this apartment complex he knew of nearby if she was interested. She frowned. Just yesterday he had told her and helped her apply for several other jobs. He didn’t want her to continue working at the bakery where Max had access to. She shook her head.

“David? Why are you helping me?” she asked softly.

Dave put down the paper and looked at her, “Because, I know what you’re going through. You feel lost and alone and you have nowhere and no one to turn to. I too had been hurt like you. It was a completely different circumstance of course but I know how it is Penelope. Besides, you deserve to be treated better than Max and I want you to know that not all guys are out to hurt you.”

Penelope stared at him, “What do you mean?”

Dave smiled, “Not all guys are out to abuse the ones they love. They treat them better than that.”

“Like you?” Penelope asked and kissed him carefully.

Dave was a bit shocked by Penelope’s initiative, but kissed her back softly before pulling back and looking at her, “Yes. I was kinda hoping you’d see I was that guy.”

Penelope chuckled, “I do.”

Dave smiled before he frowned, “We need to get the rest of your stuff from the house moved here.”

Penelope frowned, “But, what about that apartment you were just telling me about?”

Dave shrugged, “Well it’s up to you. I figured you’d stay here with me, but if you wanna get your own place I’d understand.”

Penelope chewed her bottom lip, “I think I need to be on my own for a little while.”

Dave nodded, “I understand,” he said before making a call for some movers to get her belongings from Max’s house.

**~~~TE~~~**

By the end of the following week Penelope was practically all moved out of Max’s house and moved into a brand new apartment that was actually closer to JJ’s house. There was just a couple of things that Penelope had left and she opted to go get it herself despite JJ and Dave telling her not to. She pulled up in front of the house and entered the building. She knew Max would be home, but she didn’t care.

Max appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her by her hair making her scream, “You stupid bitch! You think I’d just let you waltz back into here like you own the place?!”

“Let go Max I’m leaving! I came to give you your damn keys,” she said, shoving Max but forgetting he was a lot stronger than she was.

“Where’s your boyfriend now?” Max sneered. “Can’t help you can he?” he pulled her hair. “Damn bitch. You are going to be sorry you ever set foot back in here.”

Penelope struggled in Max’s grip, “Let me go!”

Max just laughed as he proceeded to cut off her air. He only stopped when his cell rang. Penelope coughed as tears fell down her face. She dropped her keys to the door on the floor and gathered the rest of her belongings and was on her way out the door when she heard Max.

“No, its fine. I’ll be right there,” he hung up the phone and looked at her. “Emma had a seizure and they took her to the hospital.”

“I’m sorry,” was all Penelope said as she left the house and headed to her apartment.

Penelope tried to act like she didn’t care. She loved Emma but Max had made it clear that she was nothing to Emma. She sat on her couch drinking a cup of tea and reading after having put her things away. She sighed and gathered her purse. She couldn’t just leave Emma high and dry. Emma did nothing to her, it was her father.

She swallowed as she entered the hospital and was directed to Emma’s room. She gazed in and saw Emma on the bed next to her father. Swallowing hard, she pushed the door open, “Hey.”

Emma smiled as she looked up, “Mommy.”

Penelope swallowed back her tears every time Emma called her that. She put on a fake smile and walked over to the bed, “Oh sweetie what happened?”

Emma shrugged, “I didn’t feel well.”

Penelope watched as Emma whispered something in her father’s ear and Max nodded before getting up and leaving the room. Emma asked Penelope to lay with her in the bed and Penelope frowned again but did as she was asked.

“I’m sorry,” Emma said without looking at her.

Penelope cocked her head, “For what Emma?”

Emma looked at her with tears in her eyes, “I know you’re not my mommy and I make you sad. I’m sorry my daddy hurt you and mean to you.”

Penelope sighed, “Oh sweetheart, you don’t have any need to be sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong. I liked it when you called me mommy. It made me feel special because I really wished I was your mommy, but I wasn’t.”

“Why daddy mean to you? You really nice.”

Penelope smiled, “I don’t know sweetheart. I thought your daddy loved me but he doesn’t. I think…” she paused unsure if she should really tell a five year old what she thought of her daddy.

Emma glanced at her, “What did you think?”

Penelope shrugged, “I don’t know Emma. But here’s what I do know, I love you very much even if you’re not my daughter. I have a nice new apartment that you can come and visit and maybe even stay the night with me if you want. I mean if your daddy lets you.”

“Why you not coming home?” Emma asked softly.

“Because I can’t. I’m sorry Emma, but I can’t come home. Your daddy doesn’t want me home.”

She looked up and saw Max glaring at her before she kissed Emma on the forehead, “I gotta go sweetie but I’ll try and call you later okay?”

Emma nodded and Penelope stood from the bed as Max entered the room and she left. Leaving that little girl was one of the hardest things Penelope ever had to do.

**TBC...**


	7. A Fresh Start

**Chapter 7: A Fresh Start**

Three weeks later and Penelope’s life seemed to be getting better. She had a different job, even if it was still working in a café, she had a sweet boyfriend who took care of her and she didn’t think about Max not once.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Dave asked looking at her.

They were sitting on the couch after dinner and watching television and drinking coffee. Penelope smiled as she stared at him, “I’m just…happy.”

Dave smiled as he bent and kissed her, “You deserve it baby.”

Penelope moaned into the kiss, shifting to deepen it. They had been going out for so long and not once did they broach the topic of sex. Dave kissed her back before pulling back and catching his breath.

“Slow down baby, we’re in no rush.”

Penelope looked at him, “I can’t wait anymore Dave. Please. I want you. Show me I have nothing to fear.”

Dave swallowed before standing up and extended his hand and led her to the bedroom. As soon as the door was shut he kissed her, pulling her close and wrapping one hand in her hair, the other around her waist. Penelope eagerly kissed him back as she pulled his shirt up and off. By the time the couple made it to the bed Dave was only in his boxers and Penelope was naked except for her bra and panties.

“God you’re beautiful,” Dave said as he straddled her and ran his hands down her silky smooth skin. Bending down, he kissed her soft lips, tongue sliding out seeking entrance. After a few minutes, Penelope panted and opened up to him allowing his tongue to slip inside.  Slowly pulling away, he kisses her neck, lips sucking on that special spot behind her ear. She moaned and arched her back before she carded her fingers through his short silky hair.

Sitting up, he pulls her bra off exposing her plump breasts. He cupped them and squeezed them before bending and licking at her nipples causing her to moan and arch. He gently rolls one nipple between his fingers making it harden as he bends down again and gently nips the bud sending sparks of pleasure down her spine.

“Dave, please.”

Dave chuckled as he suckled and teased each breast making sure to give each one equal attention. Penelope squirmed and panted, spreading her legs her panties were soaked. Dave released her breasts and kissed her lips once again thrusting his tongue inside before pulling back and took the kisses to her neck. He kissed every naked piece of flesh he could get his mouth on as he slowly made his way down her body.  He relishes in the spicy tangy flavor of her as he licks and sucks at her soaked panties. Penelope panted and squirmed under his ministrations.

“Dave, please.”

Dave grinned before pulling her panties down and off before spreading her legs. He rubbed his fingers against her pink folds, realizing how wet she was and groaned. Taking his time, he slowly licks her folds, his tongue breaching that sweet entrance. Moving his tongue in and out, Penelope’s breath hitches and she bucks up into his mouth tightening her grip on his hair. Moving over her, he takes her clit into his mouth and sucks until she hardens.

“Now Dave, please. Need…” Penelope moaned.

Dave nodded as he reached to his nightstand and pulled out a condom. He kept his eyes on her as he rolled it on and spread her legs, “Are you sure?”

Penelope nodded and Dave kissed her as he slowly and gently pushed inside. Penelope moaned low in the back of her throat, this is what she had been waiting for. Her lover to fill her giving her sweet memories. He was slightly bigger than what she was used to and it burned just a little. Dave continued to kiss her as he pushed inside until finally he bottomed out. He made small movements as he let her get used to him. He caressed her, running his hands down her soft flesh.

“Oh god, please move,” Penelope whimpered as she wrapped her legs around him.

“Oh Penny, you feel so good baby,” Dave panted lightly as he rolled his hips, rocking inside her.

Sitting up he hitches her legs higher and wrapped his arms around her waist as he moved. He slowly thrust into her just to let her get used to the feeling of him, but before long she was begging for more.

“More…H-harder, please.”

Dave obliged and angled over her as he thrust harder. Penelope whimpered the minute he touched her clit.

“Oh god, please.”

Dave continued thrusting as he furiously rubbed a thumb against her clit before Penelope arched, that familiar pull starting low in her belly and she started meeting him thrust for thrust. All too soon she screamed out his name as she let go.  She gripped his waist as she panted and whimpered. Dave continued thrusting through her orgasm and all too soon he came with a cry of her name on his lips. Collapsing next to her he pulled off the condom, knotted it and disposed of it.  Pulling her to him he held her in his arms, kissing her softly.

“You okay?” he asked.

Penelope nodded, “Better than okay.”

The two lay in each other’s arms with smiles on their faces as they slowly drifted off to sleep. Penelope finally feeling content.

**~~~AFS~~~**

Penelope woke to Dave’s phone going off and then his voice talking softly into it. She sat up, the blanket falling off her breasts and frowned, “Dave?”

Dave hung up the phone and turned to her, moaning softly at the sight of her naked flesh before he bent down and kissed her, “Sorry baby, I have a case.”

Penelope tried not to look upset but it was hard.  She grabbed one of Dave’s shirts and put it over her body. It didn’t cover as much of her body she would’ve liked but it was better than walking around naked. She helped him prepare to go and made him breakfast to go.

“I’ll call you,” Dave spoke before kissing her, slipping his tongue in her mouth.

Penelope moaned and nodded, “I love you.”

After Dave left, Penelope straightened up the bedroom before she dressed in last night’s clothes and she too left heading to her apartment. She tried to occupy her time by cleaning. By the time she was finished it was near noon. She was just sitting down with a bowl of noodles and telling herself that she needs to do shopping when her phone rang.

“Dave?”

“Hey.”

The two talked for what felt like hours to Penelope but really was only like twenty minutes before Dave had to get back to work. Just that little bit of time had Penelope’s heart swelling in happiness. She liked being able to have someone to talk to and not be afraid to say what’s on her mind.

“This is what love feels like,” she said to herself.

**~~~AFS~~~**

“Dude, you’re glowing,” Morgan spoke, nudging Dave. “We gonna get a chance to meet your honey?”

Dave looked at him as they headed back to the conference room, “How do you know I was talking to my girlfriend?”

JJ laughed, “Because you only get that look when you’re talking to Penny. How is she doing?”

Dave nodded, “She’s doing great.”

“So, are we gonna get a chance to meet her?” Reid asked.

Dave just grinned, “Let’s just deal with the case and we’ll talk about that later.”

Prentiss and Morgan chuckled, but did as they were told.

**~~~AFS~~~**

Two days later when Dave was due to return home, Penelope headed to the store. She had wanted to make him a special dinner. She didn’t expect to see Max standing by her car when she exited the store. She tried not to panic as she slowly walked to her car and began to put her bags inside. She tried to ignore him.

“I’m not going to hurt you Penelope,” Max said as he helped her to put her bags in the car.

Penelope froze and closed her eyes as she took a couple deep breaths. She screamed when he touched her arm, “Please,” she found herself whimpering.

Max stood in front of her, “Penelope, I said I wasn’t going to hurt you. I needed to talk to you.”

Penelope shook, looking fearfully in his eyes. She hated that he always managed to reduce her to a quivering mess.

Max sighed, “Penelope Emma’s dead. She died two days ago in the hospital. I wanted you to know. I know how much you loved her.”

Penelope shook her head, “Please don’t. Just…please.”

Max sighed and backed away. Penelope shook as she got in the car. Instead of heading home she drove to Dave’s job while trying to call him. She was allowed up but didn’t know where to go.

“Can I help you?”

Penelope looked up and saw a young man standing in front of her, “Dave,” was all she could get out.

“He’s not back yet, but I can show you to his office.”

Penelope was escorted to her boyfriend’s office and curled up on the couch and whimpered.

**~~~AFS~~~**

The team piled into the bullpen clearly exhausted. They frowned when Kevin walked over to them.

“Aw hell no, please don’t tell me we have another case already,” Morgan groaned.

Kevin looked at Dave, “There’s a woman in your office. She seemed upset.”

Dave frowned as he ran upstairs to his office and frowned as he saw Penelope on the couch. She appeared to be sleeping. He bent down and shook her lightly, “Penny?”

Penelope lifted her head and grinned, “Dave,” she said before throwing herself in his arms.

“Tesoro, what’s wrong?”

“Max. He was waiting for me after I got out the store.”

Dave frowned, “Did he hurt you?”

Penelope sniffed and shook her head, “He wanted to tell me about Emma, but I was so scared. I thought he was going to hurt me.”

It took twenty minutes of whispered words and light kisses for Dave to get Penelope to calm down. Afterwards she was led down into the bullpen where she finally was introduced to her lover’s team. She loved them all immediately although she seemed a little nervous around his boss. After that initial meeting, she managed to stop in almost every day hanging with Dave or JJ or flirting with Morgan. It was during one of the days that she was there helping Kevin with something on the computers where Dave realized how good she was with computers.

“Aaron.”

Hotch looked up, “What’s up Dave?”

“You know how you were talking about need a full time tech? Someone who’s better than Kevin?”

Hotch raised an eyebrow but nodded, “Yeah, what about it?”

“What about Penelope?”

“You’re girlfriend? Dave…”

“Come on tell me you haven’t seen how good she was. She’s way better and faster than Kevin.”

Hotch frowned rubbing his chin, “Okay, let’s give her a trial and see how good she is.”

**~~~AFS~~~**

One month later the team were at Dave’s for dinner.

“Welcome to the family baby girl.”

Penelope looked at the engagement ring on her finger and knew Morgan wasn’t just talking about working at the BAU. Dave leaned over and kissed her. She blushed and thanked them for accepting her into their lives.

After dinner and everyone left Dave found his fiancé staring out the window, “Tesoro?” he asked wrapping his arms around her.

She sighed, turning in his arms, “I’m happy. Thank you.”

“For what?” he asked kissing her.

“If you hadn’t stepped into the bakery that day…”

Dave kissed her. Penelope moaned. He hadn’t kissed her like that in a long time. The type of breath taking, panty soaking, spine tingling kiss.

“Make love to me Dave.”

Dave lifted her in his arms and walked to the bedroom where he made love to her all night long.

**END.**

 

 

 

            

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done!!! Thank you for sticking it out. I hope you like this chapter.


End file.
